Veggie Brother 2019
Veggie Brother 2019, also known as Veggie Brother Unlimited, is the ninth series of the online reality TV show, Veggie Brother. This is the second series to be broadcast on both TiBB Two and CeBB Trois (with French subtitles). It launched on 25 January 2019, premiered on 28 January 2019, and it was the third longest series at 141 days ending on 15 June 2019. It was be the third series of the show to be produced in video format, as opposed to the text and picture article-esque format of previous series. It was also the first series to have both Teen and Adult housemates living together. Veggie Brother Unlimited was announced in early July 2018, as an early series renewal due to the success of the previous series. Production Auditions Veggie Brother picked the housemates by having them selected out of all civilians in the world. Presenters In July 2018, it was announced that Josiah Stuart would be returning as the host of Veggie Brother; whilst Nicky Pepper would host the Wednesday highlights shows, and the long-time spin-off show; VB Xtra After Show. Format changes For the ninth series of Veggie Brother, Vote to Save will be returning from last series. The 5-point nominations format from the last series returns. Like the last two series, penalty points were not only issued in rule breaks; they were also issued if a housemate was nominating incorrectly, and in addition to the £1,000,000 prize; the winner will also get a £250 gift certificate from show sponsor Veg Mobile, a trip of a lifetime courtesy of Unendlich Ein Airlines, and a photo spread and interview in Starweek Magazine was announced towards the end of the teen phase of the previous series. The points system for the final was modified, although the points from the Jury and the overall number of televoting points changed. Instead of 1, 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, and 12 points to be given by jurors, the points given will be 4-8, 10, and 12 points. This means that for the viewers, the overall number of points went from 473 points to 572 points. Production changes Veggie Brother uses a new editing style, as the episodes being uploaded are minisodes shown using graphics. After over 3 years of using Qleo's "Someone's Watching Me" as the theme music, Veggie Brother Unlimited reverts back to the Big Brother UK theme music. Schedule Housemates Main article: List of Veggie Brother 2019 Housemates On Day 1, the first 16 housemates entered the house. On Day 36, the first 4 intruders entered. On Day 44, after Jackson walked, Cord (who was supposed to enter as one of the final four intruders) entered as a replacement housemate. Finally, on Day 106, four more intruders entered; giving this series a total of 25 housemates. Daily summary The main events in the Veggie Brother House are summarised in the table below. A typical week begins with nominations, followed by the shopping task, and ends with the eviction of a housemate during the Friday episodes. Evictions, tasks, and other events for a particular week are noted. The diary of happenings in the house are listed in order of sequence. Tasks Power Deck The Power Deck is a new twist to change the game and show the housemates that Veggie Brother is a game and is no longer a popularity contest. The Power Deck will give select housemates access to itself for nomination discussion, potential Devoid use, and for Power and Devoid Challenges. ; Colour key : : Won the title of Power Housemate : Won the Devoid : Was eligible to play for Devoid : Was not eligible to become Power Housemate : Was not eligible to play for Devoid : Was not in the house (either evicted, walked, ejected, or not yet in the house) } | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Lydia | | | | | |- ! Carlos | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Cord | | | | | | | | | |- ! Aeron | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Mya | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Daniel | | | | | |- ! Luan | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Chelsey | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Tyler | | | | | |- ! Valeria | | | | | | | colspan=2 style="background:#FFE08B;"| |- ! Sara | | | |- ! Shaye | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Amie | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Jessie | | | | | | | | | |- ! Ricardo | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Kevin | | | | | | | |- ! Steven | | | | | |- ! Aleyna | | | | |- ! Jackson | | | | | | | colspan=12 style="background:#FCF;"| |- ! Ben | | | | | | |- ! Katrine | | | | | |- ! Rory | | | | | |- ! Mat | | | |- ! Gwyn | | |} Nominations table The first housemate in each box was nominated for either 4 or 3 points, and the second housemate was nominated for either 2 points or 1 point; unless otherwise noted. Finale points detailed Points received Notes * Every housemate nominated 1 person for 5 points, the Power Housemate nominated 1 person with 10 points. * Due to failing the weekly task through sabotage, all housemates faced the first double eviction (originally scheduled for Week 9). * Due to rule breaking, Jackson and Mya (as co-HoHs) were the only housemates to nominate. * As Steven played the secret Duchess power before the nominations took place, he secretly nominated Mya for eviction. * As the Have & Have-Not house division came into play, the housemates played Nominations Tag. Due to this, the Power Housemate was exempt from being nominated or playing for Devoid. The housemate not chosen in Nominations Tag would also be exempt from playing for Devoid. The 6 housemates nominated were split into teams for the Devoid competition. The person that wins will also take their Devoid teammates off the block. * Due to using code to talk to her family as a way to influence the Week 16 eviction vote, Valeria was ejected. The nullified eviction results were announced upon her ejection. * Due to rule breaking, Cord was deducted 1 nomination point from the number of points to nominate with. * Due to the high stakes of the game at final 8, everyone was given a whopping 20 points to use when nominating (with a maximum of 19 points to be given). * This week, the viewers were voting to win; rather than to save. There was also a Jury of 11 because of the voting format of the final. Reception Trivia *This is the first series where the teen housemates and adult housemates live together on Day 1. *This is the first series since Veggie Brother t6 that someone has walked from the game. *Shaye was the first person to go up on the block after the Devoid has been used when there have been 3 nominees before the Devoid competition, this is mainly due to her having the 4th highest number of nomination points. *Kyana is the second person to reach 100 nomination points (following Veggie Brother Revolution winner Aria). *This is the fourth series where a jury and the public decide the winner, after Veggie Brother 4+1, Veggie Brother t6, and Veggie Brother Revolution. **This is the first time that the points system used with the 50%/50% finale voting has been changed. *Kyana is the first winner to have been evicted and returned to the game. External links *Official forum thread